


Robin Doesn't Fly Alone

by pennysparrow



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Based off a prompt from tumblr, Cassie and Kara comfort Steph after Tim's "death".





	Robin Doesn't Fly Alone

Steph was angry and upset and her stomach absolutely ached from sobbing. Now her tears streamed down her cheeks silently but she didn’t know what else to do except to let them. Normally on nights when all she could do was cry Tim would hold her, petting her hair and telling her lame jokes to try and make her feel better. Now though… Now Tim was gone. Not even Cass could try and comfort her with everything going on in Gotham keeping her best friend busy.

She rolled onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and biting her quavering lip to keep fresh sobs from escaping. Steph could just make out the faint glimmer of stars through her bedroom window from between the other buildings and through the smog filled clouds. She thought she saw shapes pass across them, temporarily blocking out their light. Steph just chalked it up to Gotham’s numerous vigilantes and a desire for Tim to come crawling through that open window and tell her it was all some elaborate ruse. Just another one of his crazy plans. That M’gann had taken his place again and he was just on a mission with Kon and Bart for a few days until it was safe for him to come back home once more.

Swiping at her nose with the back of her hand Steph shut her eyes. That ridiculous shred of hope that she still harbored only did one thing and that was hurt her even more. She took in a deep breath, her shoulders shuddering. 

A floorboard creaked and someone whispered in the shadows. Steph bolted upright, eyes focused on the dark corner next to the window and fists balling up the blankets. “T-tim?” her voice was hoarse from lack of use, crying, and no food or water since her self imposed exile to her bed.

“Oh honey,” Kara said as she stepped into the light. Cassie was just behind her, worry lining her brow. Both blondes were still in their superhero regalia though they both kicked their boots off before climbing into the bed on either side of Steph.

Cassie pulled Steph to her side while Kara swept Steph’s tangles from her face. “You need anything? Water? Toast? Someone to give Batman a swift kick in the crouch?” Cassie murmured.

Steph allowed herself a short laugh, shaking her head. “No. Thanks. I just- I really need a hug,” she ended with a slight whimper. Kara and Cassie were her best friends, she could show them her grief. Instantly she was sandwiched between them crushing her in a hug. “Uh guys. Can’t. Breathe,” she muttered, a slight smile beginning to spread. 

“Sorry!” Kara released her, eyes wide and guilt written on her face.

Steph leaned against Kara. “S’okay.”

Cassie began the comb the knots out of Steph’s hair with her fingers. “You know, I miss him too. He’s one of my best friends.”

“Yeah, and Kon hasn’t even left the farm he’s been so upset,” Kara added as the two girls began to braid Steph’s hair.

She sniffled and leaned further into Kara’s warmth. “I know. It’s just… He was one of my best friends. I loved him and still do and it sucks. It just sucks eggs! And I- I’ve done nothing but cry! For days! And I just want to stop! I just want him to come back so I can stop…”

“Shhh, I know hon. We know. Maybe the time for crying is over? Maybe it’s time to kick and scream and make sure the world remembers him,” Cassie told her.

“Cassie’s right, you’ve been sad long enough and now it’s time to get angry.”

Steph nodding, crawling off the bed she stood before the two girls in her bare feet, ratty pjs, and days old runny makeup. “Gotham needs to realize the sacrifice one of her protectors made and the people who did this need to be held accountable.”

“That’s my girl,” Cassie smiled. Kara nodded and gave a small clap of her hands.

“Ladies, we are raising hell tonight! I’m going to take a quick shower and wash this grubby makeup off. You two check the back of my closet, there should still be one of my old Robin suits in there. Tonight Tim is remembered. Tonight Damian isn’t the only Robin patrolling Gotham.” Kara positively applauded while Cassie beamed at Steph.

“Ok, go! Shoo! We’ll restock the utility belt. Robin will not fly alone,” Cassie stood to usher Steph towards the bathroom.

“Right! Cause Wonder Girl and Supergirl are going to have her back.” Kara said from where she was already halfway into Steph’s closet.

Twenty minutes later Steph climbed onto the fire escape after her two best friends. She didn’t feel good. She wasn’t sure she’d really ever feel good again. But she did feel better and she knew that Tim would be proud of her and the second R the other girls had added to her uniform in his memory.


End file.
